Living With The Bugaloos
by Bugaloosfan
Summary: My perceptions of what it was like living with the cast of The Bugaloos
1. Trip to SF, Then to Hollywood

Get up Liz, I heard Ellie say. Ellie was actually Caroline Ellis who played Joy in the Bugaloos. I stirred but rose out of bed! The mansion we were living in was rented today we were going to San Francisco. I grumbled but got dressed into the usual a t shirt with black pants. I put on some flower deodorant and rushed downstairs. My little body was skinny and my hair was blonde and with curls.

Big John Mcindoe was at the bottom step waiting for me. He held out his hand smiling. You are beautiful he grinned. Caroline Wayne and Little John Philpott were around a kitchen table. Look who's here grinned Big John he set me in a chair and brought out some toast and eggs bacon and sausages. Jean Anderson came by and started to compliment me. Around my neck was a little locket my daddy gave me before he died. Rain or shine i wore it like i was a good child.

We better go said Jean. They put me in the limo and off we went off to SF. After six hours of driving. The limo parked near a hotel. I was suprised to see a bunch of people crowded around the hotel. Big John Little John Jean Anderson Caroline and Wayne got out of the car. Suddenly their was a bunch of laughter and i was relieved.

We saw the Golden Gate Bridge, Went to Fisherman's Wharf and stopped by a resturant where i got the best cheese sandwich ever.

While we walked Pier 39 I fed some sea gulls, spotted some sea lions and watched a whale splash it's big tail.

We left San Fransisco and The Bugaloos cast dragged me around to their recording studio . While Sid gave me some comic and coloring books to do. The recording guy had them take it to the top. They sang For A Friend and by Nine o clock i was fast asleep. The limo guy took me and my nanny home. She put me in my pj's and i fell asleep in my warm bed.

The Next morning The Bugaloos took me to the studio. Maggie Raye loved me because i was so smart. I knew what a mockingbird sounded like. My uncle Tony kissed me on the cheek and said i was the prettiest girl around. My hair was blonde and curled. I was dressed in a pink dress with white socks.

Caroline was in the women's dressing room. Big John was on the set talking among with Wayne. Little John was in his room putting his wings on. I guess the cast hadn't been around six year olds before. Wayne walked over and talked to Marty and Sid. Then Caroline came out with her costume on she was smiling. Big John Little John and Wayne dressed in their costume.

Jean Anderson gave me the three Bugaloo novels, Four comic books, a lunchbox, a board game and an autographed album. Sometimes they let me see their baby pictures. While i amused myself the cast studied their lines. There was a little star trek ship area that i played in.

Lunch came and the cast went to the lunch area. There was an outdoor cafeteria that served hot dogs, hamburgers, whatever you wanted. The meals came with french fries and a carton of milk or a soda. I explored the place and met The Brady Bunch, The Partridge Family and Mash.

We went back home when the cook gave us some mexican food. It was really good. I ate all my food then i brushed my teath and went to bed...

This is not a true story, I've never lived with the cast or went to SF with them or had gone on the set. This is made up. Please enjoy this fun story


	2. The Fourth Of July, A Hot Day

The next day Uncle Tony bought me some ice cream. I liked chocolate of course. I licked the ice cream on the set. Today was hot and my sister was reading a teen magazine. Her name was Megan. she was seventeen years old and had a temper.

Come on man can i like walk to Quick Stop and get a soda. It's ninety degrees outside she complained.

Go jump in a pool, My uncle laughed. Very funny she grumbled and slammed the set door hard.

Let her cool off Wayne my uncle Tony joked her little sister shouldn't really be copying her anyways. It's summer let's let her be a kid.

I just kept licking my ice cream. Wayne shrugged and walked off to practice his lines. Big John and Little John were talking. Caroline was sitting in a chair reading her script.

Megan came back. She was holding a soda bottle. A Dr Pepper i guess. My ice cream was already done. I started to read one of those comic books Sid Krofft gave me.

Martha Raye was a smart old funny lady. She always said California was a hot state durning the summer. And very freezing in the winter. Her real name was Maggie cause everyone on the set called her that.

Megan shrugged and finished her soda. San Leandro gets hot bout eighty degrees or more.

The hours went by fast. Pretty soon it was lunch time. Megan took me to some burger place where we bought some food for everyone.

We ate our burgers and laughed. Everyone had smiles on their faces. Pretty soon it was six o clock in the evening

Hey you all want to come to our house for a barbeque Megan asked

Where do you live Caroline asked?

San Leandro I'll give the address Oh yea and wait till ya'll me our grandma she's a laugh.

Wayne shrugged Fine by me i guess he said.

Big John wasn't so sure I don't know like we have never been to San Leandro before.

Do you have any pets? Little John asked

Three cats a dog a turtle and a bunch of goldfish. Megan answered

Wow Little John said.

Come On Marty No alcohol Nothing bad is going to be served and you will all meet the family.

Yea Come on Tony said

Allright Marty grumbled

The next day Josh our cousin picked me and Megan up from L.A. and drove us home. We came home at about noon It takes six hours to come home. Zoey our little dog ran around in circles. Pumpkin our giant cat sat nearby. He was hungry. loose some darn weight. Megan yelled. Mom hugged all of us and asked How we liked it there. Megan said she liked L.A. but hated the heat. I rather live in SF than this she grumbled.

A few days passed and the Fourth Of July came. Pat our second cousin came. She was my grandpa's cousin. Megan was dressed in blue shorts and a white tee. The party started. Zoey didn't like too many people. She kept barking so we put her outside. The cats scampered except Pumpkin.

When Wayne saw our cat he was like wow is that a tiger or what. Even Martha was shocked. The fish tank was in kitchen. It was full of colorful goldfish, Outside a big garden.

We ate hot dogs and drank soda. We played with sparklers. Jerry my other uncle bought some cherry bombs. We used to blow them up in Mrs Fields yard till she called the cops.

In the end the party ended


	3. The Airport Incident Epilogue

Megan's point of view now, If you don't like it you don't have to read it!

"I sat near Wayne, My arms around him." Do you really have to go I asked?"

"Don't worry yourself", he said with his cockney accent." I'll write to you and I'll only be gone a year!"

"Hey Wayne" Little John called across the mansion's living room. "Can you help me with a suitcase?"

Wayne grumbled, He hated being called that. He walked over to Little John, helped with the suitcase and walked back to where i was sitting. My hands were on my face and i began to cry

"Wayne wrapped his arms around my body, He gaized at me sadly" "If it helps you and Liz are welcome to come to the airport and wave goodbye"

"I smiled."

"The next morning Wayne, Caroline, Liz, Big John and Little John and I drove to the airport, Wayne handed me a flower and told me to keep it. Big John said goodbye. I hugged Caroline and Little John. Then Wayne kissed me on the lips. I wiped a tear from my face." "I guess this is a goodbye Wayne said"

Suddenly my four year old sister clung to Caroline "Don't go way Liz cried" I tried to pry her off but Liz kept screaming. She clung to Caroline's dress frantically. "Don't go Liz screamed" People at the airport looked at us. Liz kept crying, Finally Marty pulled her off. Don't go Liz's last words filled the airport. Finally free from Liz's grasp Caroline gave me the saddest look. I looked at Big John, Little John and Wayne. Then the former Bugaloos turned and boarded their plane.

Liz finally stopped crying. But I had a feeling that Wayne wasn't coming back. I sensed that I wouldn't live long afterwards. I gaized at the flower and pressed it to my heart, Wayne was still with me in my heart.

**Epilogue: What Became Of Our Bugaloos**

Sadly Megan didn't live very long, She died in a car accident a year afterwards, Megan's sister Liz ended up living with her grandmother. As Liz's mother died six months after her sister's death. Since Liz's father died when Liz was a baby, Liz was now an orphan. She grew up in Oakland. Liz ended up being reunited with all four Bugaloos and Benita's henchmen. Liz is married and has six children Elizabeth (9) John (7) Patrick (13) Megan (8) Ann (2) and Christopher ( 4 months)

Armartie (Wayne) Laryea went on to do more television shows, He lives in London now working as a English teacher

John McIndoe went on to do more bands, He went back to the states worked with Sid and Marty and now works with puppets McIndoe now resides in Sedona Arizona with his wife Lori and son Wes

John Philpott went on to do a band called Life and Soul. He now lives in France with his wife and son.

Caroline Ellis acted more then she gave up acting, married and had a daughter Sasha. She is now a divorced mother and lives in Spain with her daughter. She works in real estate.

I made up the story But I used some facts from Tranquility Forest/ Fly Away With Us

Megan is pretend and I never had a sister nor am i married or ever met the cast I don't have kids either.


End file.
